Yellow
by Lovin'Brolli
Summary: A sequel to If You Only Knew. " I never wanted someone else Trunks. Because someone else isn't you." A T/G yaoi.


Author's Note : Wow, it's been a long time since I've put anything new up. Partly because I've been busy, and hurt (my back) and partly because I'm just too lazy to type up all the stuff I've written. Anyway… I hope you enjoy this. Dragon Ball Z does not belong to me, nor does the song "Yellow" , which I used . There's gonna be lots of new fics to come! Oh, by the way...I'm sorry for how I made Vegeta! I really am!  
On with the fic…  
  
  


**Yellow**  


  
  
  
The moonlight glinted off his hair , making it look silver. A slash of that same silver gilded his strong cheekbones, and lips.  
  
Goten ran a hand through Trunks' hair and sighed, before snuggling closer, resting his head over his lover's heart.  
  
They were lying on the carpeted floor of Trunks' office. As they did every night at midnight. When all the other residents of Capsule Corp were asleep. Sometimes they made love. Quite often, actually. Or sometimes they talked, or just held eachother.  
  
Trunks was sleeping, legs sprawled , arms tight around Goten. When Goten heard Trunks make a small sound, he looked up, only to see a serene face.  
  
_He's so beautiful,_ Goten thought. _So aloof-looking, even in sleep. _Goten smiled as he remembered the first night they had made love. Trunks hadn't been so aloof then.  
  
  
  
  
_Look at the stars ; look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow_  
  
  
  
  
It had been three months since the first time they had met in secret. And every time they did, it hurt Goten as much as it filled him with love and simple happiness.  
  
_It's because I love him. I keep this….this secret…because I love him._ Goten told himself over and over. In truth, he'd do anything for Trunks. Sacrifice his pride, lay down his life. Forgo his family.  
  
" I love you." He whispered, knowing full well that Trunks couldn't hear him. He kissed Trunks' brow. " Why can't we just leave this behind? Go somewhere else?" His voice was wistful.  
  
Goten loved his family, and all of his friends, very deeply. And he let them know it, every day. But none if that compared to Trunks. He'd leave them all for him.  
  
_Trunks, be brave for me. Love me enough to be brave._ Goten prayed silently to himself.  
  
  
  
  
_I came along ; I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was all yellow_  
  
  
  
  
Trunks opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was his lover's tightly squeezed shut eyes. Rumpled, wild black hair, tough little mouth.  
  
" Goten," he murmured, taking his face in his hands, and placing a kiss on the tough little mouth he loved so much.  
  
When their lips connected, Trunks could feel something in Goten. Something wrong, like an aching sadness. He let go, and sat up. And for the second time in his life, he knew what he had to do. For the second time involving a descision about Goten. And it just killed him.  
  
"Goten…" Trunks looked at his hands, resting loosely in his lap.  
  
" Hmm?" Goten began pulling on his clothes. It was lovely to be able to relax with Trunks for a while, but he knew he couldn't stay.  
  
" I….we…you… I want you to know that if you're dissatisfied or unhappy with this…with having to keep us a secret, you're free to go. If you want more, that is."  
  
He looked up. Goten had dropped his sweatshirt he was putting on. He just stared at Trunks, his expression unreadable.  
  
So Trunks plunged on, headfirst.  
  
" I'm just saying I'll enderstand if you want to have some fun...with other people. I don't want to hold you down."  
  
Goten's countenance was stony, but Trunks saw the hurt and fury in his eyes.  
  
" Damn you Trunks." he said in a low voice before he took off out the window, leaving Trunks alone, with his miserable thoughts. He dropped his head into his hands as he felt tears prick his eyes.  
  
_Goten.....  
  
  
  
  
So then I took my turn  
Oh what a thing to have done  
And it was all yellow  
  
  
  
  
_ Goten flied blindly through the air, his rage boiling dangeroulsy close to his pain.  
  
_I love you Trunks. How could you?  
  
  
  
_Goten knew what he felt for Trunks he'd never feel again.  
  
_And how dare he think I could.  
  
_He didn't know which felt worse - Trunks practically dumping him, or him not having faith in his love. In the depth, and breadth of it.  
  
" I love you." he whispered as the tears he was holding back came in earnest.  
  
  
  
  
_Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know?  
You know I love you so  
You know I love you so  
  
  
  
  
_ Goten pushed his body closer to the young man he was dancing with.The beat of the music throbbed through his body, spurning him on. And it temporarily distracted him from thoughts of Trunks.  
  
His dance partner was young, just eighteen, with a sleek, streamlined body and sexy moves. His hand slid up Goten's leg, before caressing his hip, and pulling him tight against him, letting Goten _feel _just how much he was enjoying the dance.  
  
" Let's go back to my place." he whispered, " I'm new at this. You can show me how." He squeezed Goten's firm ass and raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
" Okay." Goten murmured nonchalantly. Why not?  
  
Goten figured he could experimetn with some other guys, try some stuff out, explore his feelings. And eventually forget all about Trunks. The bastard who broke his heart. He wanted desperately to forget.  
  
The young man took Goten's hand and led him out of the dark club, and into the darker street. Blindly, both slightly inebriated , they stumbled to his aparment, a block away.  
  
  
" I haven't slept with a man before. I'm Kaiu." he led Goten through his front door on the third floor, and directly into the bedroom.  
  
" I haven't had sex in two months. Since I...I broke up with my...uh...my boyfriend." Goten mumbled, as Kaiu lowered him onto the bed. He hated to belittle his love for Trunks by calling him his boyfriend. But what was he supposed to say? ' The love of my life' ?  
  
_Trunks....  
  
_ Kaiu got right to work, placing a hot trail of wet kisses down Goten's throat. He pulled off Goten's shirt, and continued his path down to his narrow waistline.  
  
Goten moaned weakly, and pushed Kaiu's head down farther. Wanting, _needing _him to go farther.  
  
Kaiu smiled hesitantly at Goten, and unzipped the older man's pants, spreading the fly apart, but keeping the pants themselves on.  
  
_Trunks...  
  
_ One smooth hand caressed Goten's flacid maleness, trying to coax it to life, as if his life depended on it.  
  
_Trunks...  
  
  
  
I swam across ; I jumped across for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
'Cos you were all yellow  
  
  
  
  
Trunks..._  
_  
_ " Stop." Goten said abrptly, sitting up.  
  
Kaiu jerked his head up, staring at Goten in confusion.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I said stop." Goten said in a steely voice. He stood up and zipped his pants. " Where's my shirt?"  
  
" Um...I...I..." Kaiu was flustered, he sat down on the bed, his hands between his knees.  
  
Goten found his shirt, by the door, and pulled it on. He turned to Kaiu, intending on saying goodbye.  
  
But instead, he saw Kaiu, looking impossibly young and lost, and maybe a little embarassed too.  
  
With a sigh, Goten sat down on the bed next to the young man.  
  
" Remember when I told you I haven't been with a guy since I broke up with my boyfriend?" he asked softly.  
  
Kaiu nodded sliently, still looking at his limp hands.  
  
" He was also the first man I slept with, " Goten looked at Kaiu," and, attractive as you are, he's going to be my last."  
  
Kaiu finally looked at him, bewilderment settling on his features, marring his smooth brow.  
  
Goten sighed again. " I didn't know I was gay till I realized I was in love with Trunks. In fact, I'm still not sure if I'm really gay. I find that I'm not truly attracted to anyone. Just Trunks." Goten paused.  
  
Kaiu sat quietly, waiting for Goten to continue, knowing there was more.  
  
" And I love him.So much. I left because I was hurt and angry when he suggested I might be dissatisfied with our relationship, which we had to keep secret. He said he'd understand if I saw other guys." Goten laughed bitterly. " So I left, and I haven't seen him since.  
But I need to see him. Oh Kame-sama I have to. I can't forget him , though I tried. And I just now realized it . Tonight."  
  
Kaiu was beginning to smile now, and Goten felt relieved at the site.  
  
" Thankyou, Kaiu, for helping me realize I've been a fool." Goten stood up, extended his hand to Kaiu. He took it, and let Goten help him up.  
  
" Now go and find a guy closer to your own age." Goten said ruefully. Kaiu smiled sheepishly.  
  
" Goodbye." Goten left the bedroom, and then the apartment.  
  
_Trunks....you better still love me. Or I'll kick your ass.  
  
_He set off in the direction of home. Trunks.  
  
  
  
  
_I drew a line ; I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow  
  
  
  
  
_ From the office window, Goten could see Trunks' back, slumped over his desk. He had fallen asleep, but something glinted in his hand, reflecting the light of the moon.  
  
Goten strained his eyes, trying to see past the glare, to what the object was.  
  
It was a picture, in a little silver frame. But who was the picture of? Softly, silently, Goten slid open the window, and flew over to Trunks.  
  
_Dark, shining eyes. A wide, goofy grin. Wild black hair.  
  
_It was a picture of Goten. Lounging on a pool chair, waving at the camera. The very same grin he had in the picture spread on Goten's face.  
  
_It's not too late._  
_  
_Goten landed in front of the desk, and powered up slightly, just long enough to wake Trunks up.  
  
He jumped up, immediately alert. His eyes scanned the walls of his office, before finally settling on Goten.  
  
" Goten..." he whispered, his throat suddenly dry. He clasped his hands together, then unclapsed them. Then clasped them again. He cleared his throat twice. What do you say to the man you need and miss more than anything?  
  
_What can I say to make you forgive me Goten? What can I do? _Trunks thought in despair.  
  
_Finally, _finally, Goten thought to himself._Finally.....Trunks._ After those long and painful months without him, there he was.  
  
Afer staring at eachother for what seemed like forever, Trunks began to speak.  
  
" When you left, Goten.....it killed me. And you didn't come back, and you didn't answeryour phone. And it was like you had killed something inside me. Like _ I _had killed something inside me. I never wanted to hurt you, I...." Trunks ran a hand through his hair, and started to walk around his desk.  
  
" I was wrong. Really wrong. I want to be selfish. I want you for myself. And no one else. And I don't know how to make it right now. Or how to make you see I was only trying to be good to you." He stood in front of Goten ; waiting for him to either leave again, or say something._  
_  
For a moment, Goten didn't move. His eyes flickered as they stared into Trunks' . Trunks felt his heart drop. _It's too late._  
  
Then, with his love's name on his lips, Goten fell onto Trunks, wrapping his arms so tight around the lavendar haired man's shoulders.  
Trunks let out a choked sob as his amrs circled Goten's waist, and his head pressed into his warm neck.  
  
Goten felt Trunks' hot tears against his throat, and he smiled.  
  
" I never wanted someone else, Trunks.Because someone else isn't you. Don't you ever belittle my love again."  
  
" I love you Goten." Trunks murmured right before his lips settled on Goten's in a deep, uttelry soothing kiss. " Enma-sama, I missed you."  
  
  
  
  
_And your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know?  
For you I bleed myself dry  
For you I bleed myself dry  
  
  
  
  
_ Bulma giggled as she leaned into Vegeta. He sighed and put his arm around her. The woman was still giddy from their outing.  
  
" Oh, Veggie, thankyou for taking me out. I had a lovely time." she kissed his shoulder. He grunted, but smiled none the less.  
  
They had just returned from a night on the town, Vegeta's idea, in honor of Bulma's birthday. He opened the front door of Capsule Corp.  
  
" Now be quiet woman, you'll wake up Bra and Trunks." Vegeta warned as they entered the ktichen.  
  
" I saw Trunks' office light on. I bet he's still working, the poor dear." Bulma started off in the direction of the business section of the house.  
  
" So what? He's a grown man, let him go to bed when he wants to." Vegeta grumbled, but followed his mate to the office.  
  
  
  
" Do you hear voices in there, Veggie-chan?" Bulma inquired as they walked down the corrider.  
  
_Goten and Trunks? But what are they-  
  
_ " Trunks!" a shocked Bulma cried out when she strode into the room to find her son in the arms of his best friend.  
  
Vegeta walked in a second later to see a stunned Trunks and Goten hastily seperate. _So that's what they were doing..._ Vegeta grinned. He almost laughed. Bulma looked furious. The whole situation was, in his eyes, hilarious.  
  
" Well, you, you're - you're not - surely...I, you.....I don't..." Bulma stuttered, trying to figure things out. " Vegeta! Do you see this?" she finally managed, turning her glare to her husband.  
  
" Yes." he said carelessly, crossing his arms, and leaning against the wall.  
  
" Well?"  
  
" Well what, woman?" Vegeta held his smile in check.  
  
" What do you have to say about this? They're best friends, it, it isn't right!" Bulma shook her head.  
  
Vegeta turned and looked at his son. He looked pale and desperate. And terrified. Goten kept his gaze fixated on Trunks.  
  
" WHat do I have to say about what? Do you want me to condemn them?"  
  
" Maybe." Bulma said childishly.  
  
Now Vegeta really did laugh. " Oh Bulma, you silly woman. I have better things to do than worry who our son is fucking! I could care less."  
  
"Vegeta..." he pleaded with him.  
  
" Im sorry, but I really don't care. It was widely done on Frieza's ship. There were only men around anyway."  
  
" But you didn't..." Bulma trailed off, a question in her eyes.  
  
" No." Vegeta frowned distastefully," Bunch of third class losers." He looked at Trunks expectantly.  
  
" Mom," he began, " I love Goten. More than anything. If you can't except that, we'll elave. And I won't come back."  
  
Goten let out t he breath he hadn't realized he was holding. _Oh Trunks...  
  
_ " I- I just want you to be happy Trunks." Bulma stammered, suddenly feeling very stupid.  
  
" I am Mom." Trunks said gently.  
  
" I'm sorry," she whispered, " Im so sorry Trunks-chan. I don't exactly understand everything, but I understand love." she managed a weak smile. " I wish you happiness." she looked at Trunks happy face, then at her feet.  
  
Vegeta came up beside her and out his arm around her. " Night." he grumbled to the two demi-saiyans as he led his wife away.  
  
  
" I did the right thing didn't I Vegeta?" Bulma looked up at him.  
  
" Yes. You did." Vegeta looked down at her tenderly.  
  
  
  
  
_It's true  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for....  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine  
  
  
  
  
_Trunks glanced back at Goten, a joyful smile on his face. With a laugh and a whoop, Goten graabed him in a feirce bear hug. Trunks squeezed back as tightly as he could.  
  
  
  
  
_Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things that you do  
  
  
  
  
_END!_  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  



End file.
